Changing
by Yoochun-fan
Summary: All is going well for Tohru and the sohmas until she gets a letter from her grandfather.Tohru goes under some serious changes, when did she start to listen to punk and rock? JUST READ! please...ON HOLD
1. All is well

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket!

Ooh warning (heh I love tht song) OCCness maybe

"Talking allallala"

**Thinking (something that I should do more of)**

Prologue;

_Tohru Honda was the only female in her household. She lived with three other men by the names of Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma and Shigure Sohma. She was an ordinary girl whose world changed dramatically after her mother died. That was when she found out about the curse, this curse possessed twelve people in total, and three of those people would happen be Yuki, Kyo and Shigure._

Chapter one 

"Ring ring" blasted Tohru's alarm clock. She reached over and hit the 'snooze' button, then clambered out of bed. It was the summer holidays for her and the rest of Japan, yet she still got up at 6:30 to do her chores and make the Sohmas breakfast.

Tohru was one of the nicest and sweetest people you could meet; she always looked out for others before herself and always had a smile on her face.

After she got out of the shower she silently changed into a knee a light blue length skirt and a simple top. She tied her hair up and went downstairs to start breakfast.

As Tohru walked past Yuki's room she noticed that he wasn't there wondering where he could be she went downstairs.** 'He's probably at the secret base checking the strawberries we planted; oh I hope the ripe soon!' **

As she came into the kitchen she had a huge grin on her face thinking about all the delicious foods she could make with the strawberries.

"Good morning Honda-san, may I ask what your smiling at?" said the ever charming Yuki walking in through the back door.

"Of course, I was wandering when our strawberries would be ready! Do you have any idea Sohma-kun?" Tohru tiled her head to the side in a quizzical manor, though to Yuki it was just cute.

"Quite soon I'm sure, would you like any help making breakfast?" He asked.

"Umm yes thank you Sohma-kun, could you set the table for me while I cook the rice?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(15 minutes later)

I faint voice could be heard throughout the household waking whomever was left asleep.

"Ahh, is that my lovely flowers cooking I smell? Good I'm STARVING!" Shigure bounded into the kitchen and knelt at the table.

smack

"Shut up you stupid dog, do you have to be so loud? Can't you act like a normal human being?" Said an agitated Kyo as he to knelt down.

"Tohru-Chan, Kyo hit me!" complained the author mimicking a 5 year old.

"Kyo-kun please don't hit Shigure-kun" She said as she set the plates down with yuki and joined them at the table. **'Is it me or are they always fighting? Well is suppose that's just Kyo-kun, it may be nuts around this place but I wouldn't change it for the world' **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(20 mins later)

They were all done with breakfast, Kyo had gone training, Shigure had locked himself in his study to "write" his next book and Yuki had taken Tohru to the secret base to show her their strawberries.

"Sohma-kun I just want to thank you again for making my life so wonderful! You all really have changed me and my prospective on everything" Said Tohru as they reached the base, she couldn't put her finger on it but every time she looked at Yuki she suddenly got a small feeling of fluttering in the pit of her stomach. She looked up at him and their eyes met, Yuki's beautiful violet orbs which were filled with indescribable emotion.

"Honda-san you have been with us for the past 2 years, your one of the family there's no need for you to say thank you, besides it's us that should be grateful to you, you have opened all of us up even Shigure, and you brought warmth into our hearts, my heart." He sounded so gentle and looked so vulnerable. A faint blush graced his paled cheeks as he leant into her and whispered in her ear…

"Oh and my name's Yuki" He drew back from her ear and reached her lips rapidly closing the gap between them.

'**Oh my god he's going to kiss me, what do I do mum the prince kissing me aahhh'**

Their lips met for a brief kiss, yet to Yuki and Tohru it was long enough to make both of the faces turn deep shades of red. They drew back…

"I'm so sorry Honda-san I don't know…….."

"Tohru"

"What do you mean?" despite being extremely embarrassed he was now confused.

"My name is Tohru, Yuki-kun…. **'What has come over me what am I saying! since when did I speak like this to yuki' **and you don't have to be sorry I kissed you too."

"Uh yeah Tohru-san shall we head back to the house now?" Blush still present on his face.

"Okay" She said, and before she knew Tohru had reached for yuki extended hand and clasped it firmly. They both glanced down and the intertwined the hands thinking exactly the same thing **'I like the way he/she says my name.'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As they reached the house the still had a hold of each others hands, neither of them wanting to let go. They walked inside the kitchen to find Shigure making a sandwich, which by the way didn't look to edible.

He looked down and saw their hands, smirked and silently went back to his office sandwich in hand. **'So yuki finally got his act together I'm glad'**

Yuki stared at the retreating figure that was not usual Shigure behaviour but then again who was he to complain. He turned to face Tohru who appeared to have been thinking the same thing.

"Uh Tohru-san I was wondering, u-mm, w-would you…"

"Yuki-kun?" One thing she knew was that Yuki NEVER stuttered.

"Well I was wondering.. Wouldyouliketobemygirlfriendiknowiseemawfullyforward but…" He was silenced by a finger to his lips.

"I would love to yuki-kun!"

"Really? I mean great, umm wow!" He gave her cheek a quick peck and blushed.

"Um Yuki-kun, I have to go to the shops and get this weeks groceries would mind helping me with them, I mean you don't have to of course" rambled Tohru as her cheeks increased in colour.

"Yeah I'll come let's just tell Shigure first" he said with a gentle smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked through the town hand in hand with a constant smile gracing their lips. They had finished the groceries and were just window shopping around to pass the time.

Tohru looked through the window at a beautiful necklace, it was simple but it spoke to her. The necklace was silver with a heart pendant attached engraved of the heart was a single word _love._** 'That's beautiful I wish could afford something as delicate and stunning as that.'**

Yuki looked up at Tohru and followed her gaze to the necklace. He slipped his hand out her grasp without her knowing and went into the shop. He came out five minutes later to see Tohru looking around worriedly; he felt a pang of guilt as he went up behind her and hugged her.

"Oh Yuki-kun I didn't know where you were"

"I'm sorry I just went to buy something, shall we head home now?" He asked.

"Yes, Kyo-kun and Shigure-kun might be hungry"

$£ $£ $£ $£ $£ $£ $£ $£ $£ $£ $£ $£ $£ $£ $£ $£ $£ $£ $£ $£ $£ $£

Once they had gotten home Tohru started dinner and Yuki excused himself and dashed upstairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(YUKI)

He sat on his bed wrapping her gift trying to be as neat as possible.** 'I hope she likes it, of course she will, won't she I mean…' **His thoughts were interrupted.

"Oi! Rat what you have got there?" inquired Kyo.

"Just a gift for Tohru-san if it's any concern to you, which by the way it isn't." snapped Yuki.

"So you're calling her Tohru now? Is there something I should know about between you two?" he smirked

"Well yes actually, umm we are kind of going out" Yuki stated nervously.

"Finally took you long enough, anyway I just came to tell to foods ready."

"Um thanks, I'll be right there."

Kyo left the room and jumped down the stairs literally, Yuki slid off the bed and crept into Tohru's bedroom. Everything was neat and tidy just as it had been since she moved in; he walked over to her bed and placed the gift on the pillow neatly. He gave a sigh of content and went downstairs to join the others for dinner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(TOHRU)

Tohru walked up the stairs trying not to wake the sleeping household; she had just finished the dishes and wanted to collapse onto her bed.

As she reached her room she noticed that he door had been left slightly opened. She walked in an saw a small rectangular box on her bed.

Tohru picked it up and read the card…

'_Dear Tohru,_

_I hope you like the gift._

_Love Yuki_

She carefully opened up the present and gasped, it was her necklace.

Tohru put it down and went to bed fully intent on thanking Yuki tomorrow.

A smile played on her lips and sleep consumed her.

------------------------------------ 0000----------------------------------------

TBC

Hope you like review and no flame ! pleaseseses and thankyky

Eheh Yuki moves pretty fast eh?


	2. The letter and a meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket!

Ooh warning (heh I love tht song) OCCness maybe

"Talking allallala"

**Thinking (something that I should do more of)**

I'm listening to the phantom of the opera for some odd reason, I think I need a head check! Went to see All American Rejects Yesterday and got crowd surfed wOOt! Fourth concert I've been to, though I have a black eye from the fight pit.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Last Chapter**

She walked in and saw a small rectangular box on her bed.

Tohru picked it up and read the card…

'_Dear Tohru,_

_I hope you like the gift._

_Love Yuki_

She carefully opened up the present and gasped, it was her necklace.

Tohru put it down and went to bed fully intent on thanking Yuki tomorrow.

A smile played on her lips and sleep consumed her.

Chapter two

The next morning Tohru woke up with an awful feeling and she didn't know why. Yuki had asked her to be his girlfriend, she had received a beautiful gift from him and yet she felt this way. Tohru knew there was something bad going to happen, but she just had to face the day. _(A.N describing things as bad annoys me but I can't think of a word!) _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Good morning Tohru-kun, did you sleep well?" said Shigure as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes I did thank you, would you mind calling Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun down for breakfast please?"

"Of Course" he complied **'So she calls him Yuki now? Interesting! Oh that reminds me I have to tell Aya-chan about all of this' **"YUKIII! KYO! FOOOOOOOOD!" Shigure bellowed.

His response was soon to come in the form of two pairs of feet blundering down the stairs, and two voices to match mumbling insults at the dog.

Yuki and Kyo walked into the kitchen and simultaneously hit Shigure on the head.

' **They may say they hate each other but they always seem to have each others back and they are so similar it's rather ironic' **Thought Tohru, whilst giggling to herself as she set the plates down.

"Good morning Tohru "Said Yuki as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and sat down. Meanwhile Tohru had nearly passed out from embarrassment; she wasn't used to public affection.

"Morning Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun" and sat down to join them.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Everyone was having simple light-hearted conversation as Tohru cleaned up the table with Yuki's help.

"Tohru?" Yuki asked, he had been waiting for her and him to be alone so he could talk to her.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering…. did you like my gift?"

"Of course! How did you know I wanted it? I love it! I was going to thank you as soon as I woke up but I completely forgot I'm sorry, I have been thinking about something this morning. I'm sorry!" Tohru ranted.

"It's okay; you don't have to be sorry. I'm just glad you liked it" he said with a warming smile. "What's been on your mind then? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I've just had a bad feeling this morning, I'm sure its nothing, don't worry about me."

"Okay as long as you are sure. I'm going to go to school and pick up some of the council files I left there, I'll be back soon."

"Yeah, be safe."

Yuki walked up gave a hug and a simple kiss on the lips, before heading to the door.

"You too." He said before waking out the door.

'**Mum I'm so lucky thank you for everything; I suppose I better get on with the chores! Bye love you' **

Tohru walked out of the kitchen and went up to her room; she walked to her jewellery box and opened it. She carefully placed the necklace Yuki gave her in it. **'I don't want this to get damaged while I'm cleaning' **

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yuki walked into the house, thank god he was home. His fangirls had followed him to school and wouldn't leave him alone; they even waited outside the bathroom when he was inside. **'That's just wrong'** He shuddered at the thought.

Yuki noticed the post lying on the mat. **'Tohru must have forgotten to pick it up' **He flicked through it until he came to a handwritten envelope which was to;

_Miss Honda Tohru_

'**That's odd who know she lives here aside the Sohmas and her two odd friends? I better give it to her.' **

Yuki found Tohru in the sitting room dusting while humming to herself; the scene caused him to smile.

Tohru turned around to see Yuki standing in the doorway and smiled.

"Hey there"

"Tohru there's a letter for you here" Yuki waved the letter in the air.

She gave him an odd look. ** 'Who gives me letters? I have a feeling this is not going to be good news'**

"Are you aright? You look pale." His voice tainted with worry.

"Yeah I'm fine, may I have the letter?"

Yuki handed her the letter, she stared at it before turning it over to open.

Inside was a handwritten letter, her eyes danced over the text before she suddenly broke down into tears.

"Tohru what's wrong? What does it say?"

Yuki picked up the paper and read. **'NO! This isn't right! Not now'**

He knelt down and pulled Tohru onto his lap while he held her and she cried, he was careful not to transform.

The discarded letter on the floor ….

_Dear tohru,_

_I have decided that you living with three older men is getting out of hand. I have arranged for you to move to America, you need to learn to be independent from now on. I have booked your tickets for August 18th. There will be a women named Jess there to take you to America you will be sharing a house with her. You will see in time that this is for the best._

_Your Grandfather _

They stayed in that position for what seemed like hours, the 18th that's only 3 days away.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**(3DAYS LATER) **

The past couple of days had been depressing, Tohru and Yuki spent as much time as they could together but it still wasn't enough.

All the Sohmas (minus Akito and Kureno) had turned up at the airport where Tohru was to meet Jess.

'**How can I live with someone I've never even met? Why are you doing this to me Grandfather? ' **

"I can't believe it's time" Kyo said sadness filling his eyes. Kisa was clinging to Hiro crying. Shigure, Ayame and Hatori were standing in the background not making a sound; their faces all read the same expression. Momiji's hyper shell had shattered as he stood next to Haru. Lastly Ritsu was in the corner mumbling apologies to himself, everyone was feeling upset.

"Tohru I'm sorry, I'll write everyday. I….. I just can't believe this is happening." Tears were verging on Yuki's eyes.

"I know Yuki but I, we have to be strong."

Yuki leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. He didn't care that his family were watching, and apparently neither did Tohru as se responded in the same fashion. She slipped her hands around the back of his neck and leaned against him, careful not to get too close. He put his hangs on her waist firmly, his tongue begged entrance against me flushed lips, and she graciously granted it to him. They were locked in a battle of emotion, spilling everything they were feeling into this kiss.

Yuki pulled away slowly but kept his lips placed on hers. He never wanted to let her go but he knew he had to.

COUGH

They broke apart and turned to see who had made the noise. A teenage girl slightly taller than Tohru was standing about two meters from them. She had shortish fiery red hair and red eyes. **'Must be contacts'** thought Yuki.

She was wearing black baggy jeans that were ripped and torn, a top which said "My mother lied to me as a child, blame her." and had an assortment of spiky bracelets and necklaces, including a dog collar and a lip piercing at the corner of her mouth.

"Umm HI! My names Jess and I'm assuming the one getting her face sucked off is Tohru?"

SILENCE

"So I'm wrong?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**TBC**

**What do ya think? The next chapters SHOULD get more interesting. I hope you like the story so far!  
**

**Well review and goodbye **

**XBickyX**


	3. Journey to a new home

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket!

Ooh warning (heh I love tht song) OCCness maybe

"Talking allallala"

**Thinking (something that I should do more of)**

Written by the fabulous Bicky (the bread) and edited/co-written by the equally fabulous GC (the filling.) NEITHER OF US OWN FRUITS BASKET YO.

BUT BOTH OF US NEED MENTAL HELP! HAHAHAHA

I'm now listening to PAPA ROACH-Bicky GC's probably listening to Pink Floyd

Umm I can't think of anything to say so on with the story!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Last Chapter**

She was wearing black baggy jeans that were ripped and torn, and a top which said, "My mother lied to me as a child, blame her!" and had an assortment of spiky bracelets and necklaces, including a dog collar and a lip piercing at the corner of her mouth.

"Umm HI! My names Jess and I'm assuming the one getting her face sucked off is Tohru?"

SILENCE

"So I'm wrong?"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter Three**

"Uh, hello? Are you all mutes or something? Umm can I have Tohru because I totally don't want to miss our flight." Jess chewed her lip. **'I normally get weird looks but these people are freaking rude!' **

"H-hello Jess, I'm Tohru, how do you do?"

"Finally someone speaks! I'm good, but we seriously need to split or else we will miss the plane."

"Okay, can I just say goodbye?"

"Be my guest, but hurry"

Tohru turned to face her family for past two years.

"I'll write! I………." She broke down, she couldn't stand it. '**My life's come crashing down because one selfish SOB thought it was best for me! Why can't I stay happy for a while! My whole life's lived for someone else!' **She doubled over and cried silently, everyone staring at her.

Jess was looking at her with an odd expression on her face. **'Wow! Just shows you can't judge a book from its cover. She shouldn't keep her emotions locked up like that.' **Jess walked up to Tohru and helped her up.

"I guess we will be going then! See ya!"

Tohru glanced back one final time; this was it. She was leaving her life, love and family behind. All of this was running through her mind yet deep down she knew she would be back to live with the Sohmas eventually.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The flight was fairly uneventful unless you count Jess getting herself locked in the ONLY working bathroom for and hour and a half, Jess spilling her food down an innocent passenger TWICE! Oh and sending the whole plane in panic after swearing she heard a ticking from a bag, screaming bombs and bloody murder.

"Sorry, Tohru, I'm just not a good flyer," smiled Jess, as they waited by the luggage carousel.

"Tell me about it," murmured Tohru under her breath "My wrist still hurts from holding your hand during the landing." Needless to say, the twelve hour flight had not been kind to her, and her seemingly endless patience was beginning to wear thin.

Annoyingly enough, Jess seemed as awake and sarcastic as she had been before the flight. **'Must be an American thing,' **thought Tohru. She looked up at Jess and was surprised to catch her staring straight at her.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" snapped Tohru. Jess's face contorted back into its normal state.

"I wasn't staring at you, I just happened to be looking in your direction. Oh look, our luggage is here!" Jess stumbled towards the carousel, but Tohru grabbed her arm.

"Let me get them. Knowing you you'll probably get stuck on the conveyer belt," she said angrily. Jess looked at her, hurt. Tohru's expression softened.

"I'm sorry, Jess!" She said suddenly. "I'm sorry I'm being such a bitch. It's really not like me at all. It's just what with the flight and the leaving my family…" **'…Leaving the ones I love…'**

Jess was staring at Tohru again, in the same way she had been a few minutes ago. Suddenly her face returned to normal. "That's okay, Tohru. I know it must be hard for you. Leaving the ones you love. Don't worry about it."

She peered over Tohru's shoulder.

"Oh crap. Our bags have gone! We'll have to wait for them to come round again."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" cried Tohru. "I'm sorry for making you wait! I'm sorry that I'm being so horrible! This is all my fault!" The girl was practically in tears.

"Shh, Tohru! Don't make a scene! People are staring!" Turns out that this was the wrong thing to say, as Tohru promptly burst into tears. **'For crying out loud, even I'M not as bad as this,' **thought Jess, exasperated.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tohru stared out of the window of the taxi as Jess and the driver loaded the luggage into the boot of the vehicle. She was feeling a little better now (a good strong coffee can do wonders for the system, even after a long flight) but she still couldn't ignore the gnawing anxiety that made her stomach churn.

Here she was, in a foreign country, where she could barely speak the language, filled with scary, huge Americans with loud voices. The life she'd known and loved for over two years was shattered. Her home in Japan was thousands of miles away now, along with her family. But she knew she couldn't think like that. **'My life is here now,' **she told herself resiliently. **'It's up to me to make it work. I've got to be optimistic. If I let myself fall apart I'll have failed my Mom. And I can't let that happen.'**

Still, the fact remained that she was in America, surrounded by big cars and big people and funny smells. And Jess kept giving her weird stares. What was that all about? '**Must be another American thing'**, she thought.

Tohru was brought back to reality by the sound of the car doors slamming and the engine revving up. Suddenly Jess was beside her, grinning inanely. Tohru smiled back nervously. "So, um, where around here do you live? I mean to say, where will I be staying?"

"Our house – your new house – is about an hour's journey from the airport. It's a nice house, don't look so worried, Tohru! You'll have your own room, next to mine. It'll be great."

Tohru tried to feel relieved.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say, after we get back to our place and we get you unpacked, I thought we could go and meet up with a few of my friends," said Jess, opening a bottle of pepsi** (don't own)** and offering it to Tohru.

"Oh… that sounds… wonderful," said Tohru, trying to sound happy, when all she really wanted to do was sink straight into bed and try and forget where she was. The last thing she needed was to be paraded around Jess's friends like some sort of freak show. **'I'm sure they'll hate me. I'll probably say something completely stupid in English and make a fool of myself. They'll all think I'm an idiot!' **

"Don't worry, Tohru, I'm sure they'll think you're great," chirped Jess. **'Oh Christ, she's looking at me funny again.' **

"How did you know I was worried?" asked Tohru, slightly creeped out.

"Hmm… Just a guess," answered Jess, taking a swig of pepsi **(don't own)** and burping loudly. **'Ugh, how vulgar,' **thought Tohru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**END OF CHAPTER**

wh00t! GC got rather carried away. Note to everyone: We do not hate Americans. nope we dont

**There you have it folks chapter three of "Changing" hope you like it please review now!**

**Bicky and GC!**

**Click the ickle purpley button!**


	4. Friends

Chapter 4 

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Fruits Basket yo.**

**Written by GC (I'm the bread in this one) and co-written by Bicky. **

**I did most of this shes lying!-Bicky**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Tohru. Tohru! Wake up! We're here!"

Tohru's eyes snapped open. "I wasn't asleep… what time is it?"

"I don't know. Look, we're here! This is your new house, Tohru!"

Tohru peered out of the window. It was a fair-sized, normal-looking place, your average-American-house. It wasn't bad, but it was different to her old home.

"I live here on my own. Well, officially my Dad lives here too, but he's rarely around. He comes to check up on me sometimes, make sure I haven't burned the place down or anything," chattered Jess. "But he won't bother you. It'll be just you and me, kid."

Tohru swallowed. "Sounds like fun."

They clambered out of the taxi and removed their luggage from the boot of the car. Jess handed the driver his money and off he drove. "Moody bastard," sighed Jess. "He didn't even offer to help us with our bags! C'mon, let's go get you unpacked."

Tohru yawned and lifted up her luggage. She was exhausted. "Um, Jess, do you mind if we don't go meet your friends today? It's just, I'm really tired…"

Jess laughed. "Oh, c'mon! It'll be fun. I want you to meet them as soon as possible. You can't be that tired, you practically slept the whole way here!"

Tohru sighed. '**Damn pushy yanks.' **On the outside, she smiled sweetly.

"Okay. I'm sure it'll be fun."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They walked down the street. Tohru was beginning felt nervous about meeting Jess's friends. She sensed Jess's eyes boring into her back. She turned around to face her. "Why do you keep staring at me? Am I that interesting, that you find the need to constantly look at me!"

"No I was just wondering where you were going, 'cuz my friends live back there." She pointed in the opposite direction. "It's three doors back."

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" said Tohru, embarrassed.

"Because you seemed so determined to forge ahead," replied Jess, smiling. "And you were thinking. I don't like interrupting people when I see them thinking."

"Oh. Right… fair enough."

"Come on, follow me. My friend's house is that one there!" She pointed to some large iron gates.

"Uh, I don't see a house," stated Tohru looking thoroughly confused.

"No dumb ass it's behind the gates." Jess rolled her eyes as Tohru let out a silent "oh".

Jess pushed a button on the post of the gate. "OI, SLAGS, OPEN UP!"

"SHUT IT JESS!" the speaker replied in the same fashion as the gates opened.

"Did I mention that my friend is rich, really rich?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tohru walked into the house, and her eyes widened at the sight. She had expected a elegant, western-style house with chandeliers and marble and gold leaf over every surface, but alas, it was a hell hole! There was junk, games and clothes scattered everywhere. Old takeout cartons littered the floor, and she could smell something not unlike sulphur. **'Ugh, is this how Americans live? Heh. I suppose I better get used to this kind of living.' **

"Come on, Tohru, stop standing around like you've lost your gorm. They're in here!" Jess led her towards a door, whilst Tohru wondered what the hell a gorm was, and how she'd managed to lose hers. As they entered the room, she saw three teenagers messing around on a PS2. They hadn't noticed Tohru and Jess standing there.

"Hiya, what you guys up to?" said Jess, bouncing over to her friends. "You remember me telling you about the chick from Japan I was going to look after, right? Well here she is!" Jess pushed Tohru forwards toward the teenagers.

Three pairs of eyes swivelled to gaze at her.

She smiled nervously and bobbed her head. "Um, hi… I'm Tohru."

One of the guys got up from where he was sitting and walked over to her.

"Hi there," he said, smiling kindly. "I'm Mark, nice to meet you. Sorry you have to be stuck with Jess, she's quite a handful." He winked at her and shook her hand. He was reasonably tall, with black-blue hair. He was dressed in a black shirt with the first three buttons undone, so you could see plenty of chest. A studded belt held up his black jeans, and a silver necklace hung from his neck. In the centre of the necklace was a blue stone, which caught Tohru's eye. It was beautiful.

"Uhh, nice to meet you too, Mark." She smiled up at him, blushing a little. One of the girls got up and curled a possessive arm around Mark's waist.

"I'm Masie, but everyone calls my Maze. I'm Marks girlfriend," She seemed friendly enough and extended her hand. She was a bit taller than Tohru and wore a military-style navy button-down dress that ended at the knee, with neon-coloured tights and large, black platform shoes. Hundreds of mismatched necklaces and bracelets adorned her wrists and neck, but a single necklace stood out among the others. It was identical in style to Mark's, only the stone was a bright, dazzling red.

"I'm Jason, Jess's Boyfriend, **(OO I didn't mean their names to be alliterative! Oh well)** this is my house, but everyone pretty much stays here because my parents are usually out – my Dad works abroad and my Mom spends most of her time shopping and spending our money. So, make yerself at home!" He smiled broadly at her. He was wearing similar attire to Mark, but Jason had on blue jeans. He too had a necklace like the others, but his was green.

Tohru looked at them all, she smiled. Her anxiety about fitting in had vanished.** 'This is easier than I thought. Everyone's so laid back and kind! I think there's a chance that I might be able to adjust my life to this - Even if Jess keeps looking at me like that.'**

"Girl, you need a change of clothes!" Maze looked up and down at Tohru, inspecting her. Tohru had on a knee length skirt and a baby blue blouse. She stuck out like a sore thumb against the others.

"Come on lets show you around the area and we can grab you a new outfit!"

Everything was moving so fast, she'd been torn away from Yuki only hours ago, and now she was in her new life **'God help me.'**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**GHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA !**

**Mooooop R&R dudes!**


	5. Changing

**Disclaimer: **DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! Neither all stars!

**I hope this is to your liking ! **

**Heya guys sorry for the late-ish update! But if you review more we'll update quicker! Umm well yeah and cheack out our other fics:P XBickyX  
**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**Chapter 5**

This city was amazing; nothing like Japan in her opinion, she followed the guys like a lost dog. Tohru hated to admit it so soon after leaving, but she actually liked America. She felt comfortable here.

They walked up to a street and stopped, she gave them a nervous look, "Umm guys why'd we stop?" She looked at the road ahead, there were people of all sort walking in and out of shops, Goths, Punks, skaters, emos and even some fairly bizzare fashions she'd never seen before. There were stall on the road selling bracelets, necklaces, scarfs everything."Where are we?"

"This is my heaven Toh, everything you could need in one street! Great isn't?" Maze went all starry eyed.

"Uh sure, but why have we stopped?" Tohru repeated.

"Well, I'm just saying Tohru that, we are so getting rid of your style, no offence meant but you don't look right sooo, you'll have to TRUST me entirely. Okay!" She was facing Tohru looking her straight in eye.

"Uhuh" Tohru meekly nodded her head glancing down at her feet.

"GREAT! Let's get going,"

"Maze hun, go easy on her, she's new ya know." Mark interjected.

"Sure, Sure whatever, Come on Toh, lets shop!" Grabbing Tohru's she pulled her toward the doors.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After 4 hours later and Tohru had worn things she'd never dream of wearing in her life. Her feet were aching, and was having a hard enough time keeping up with the fast pace conversations.

"Come on Tohru only two more places to go then we're done!"

Her Eyes widened at the site of the shop, it was huge** 'Ugh I thought we'd be done soon, I mean sure this is fun but I'm still sooo tired after the flight.'**

"Don't worry Toh it won't take long, I already know what to grab for you, promise!" She ran off in a random direction. Tohru starred at her oddly.

"I didn't saying anything.." **'This is weird, eveytime I'm thinking its like they understand.'**

"I'm sorry bout the girls they tend to be a bit Hyper most of the time, but I'm sure you end up the same." Mark leant on the wall looking at her.

"I'm back, come on, to the changing room…" Maze arrived.

Jess and Maze pulled her over to the Girls rooms, while Mark and Jason waited outside.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

COUGH

They turned there heads to see Jess and Maze looking pleased with themselves.

"Would you like to see the new and improved Tohru? Good! Tohru come out here!"

She nervously opened the door to the room and stepped out.

Mark and Jason's jaws dropped to the ground, She wore orange all stars with star laces, baggy black jeans that almost covered her feet, they had lime green seems which brought out the jeans themselves. They were hanging loosely of her hips with a bullet belt attached.(A/N did that make sense?)

Tohru wore a loose open hoodie that showed her tank top which reached just above her belly button and said "People hate me" , It was certainly change,** 'But that's what I need, I need to change and move on from the Sohmas until I can see them again.'**

"So what do ya think Tohru?" Jason asked.

"I think I'm beginning to like it here, so where's the next place we're off to, oddly enough I feel strangely refreshed." She laughed with all sincerity for the first time since she had received that letter.

"You'll see when we get there, let's just pay for the clothes and go, by the way you're not putting that skirt and blouse back on! You're staying in that outfit, the shop won't mind as long as you pay, trust me I do it all the time!"

They paid for the stuff and left, once again maze leading the way, "Okay we thought since we are giving you a change in wardrobe, why not give you a slight change in appearance!" They stood outside a salon with all sorts of manikins styling different hair cuts; Tohru let her jaw hang open.

"Let me get this straight, you are gunna make me dye my hair!" She seemed a bit flustered.

"Yep but not only your hair! Since you have such an amazing figure I've decided you need your belly pierced."

"Oh no, no, no you are crazy there's no way that's going to happen not now, not tomorrow, not ever!" **'She's insane!"**

"Really cuz' I think Yuki would love it!" Jess piped in. Tohru sighed she knew that this battle was not going to be won by her.

"Please don't make me…!"

"I think girls with them are sexy." Mark joined in the fun.

"Yeah, totally hot." Jason played his part.

"If it makes you feel better, when I had mine done it didn't hurt one bit!" Maze was getting really hyped up.

"Yes It did, the amount of time you compl…..Ouch! What the hell?" She stood on marks foot hard.

"Shut up mark or you'll regret it" Jason whispered in his ear so he got the picture.

"Oh yeah, you'll be fine heheh.."

'**Is everyone against me! Forgive me mum!"**

"Fine, if it will shut you lot up, you know you are starting to have an affect on me!"

She sighed **'Oh god what am I getting myself into, well I suppose that I could be fun? Who am I kidding this is gunna hurt like hell! Oopps did I just say hell, what's happening to me?"**

"Okay we'll get your hair done first! Personally I'm voting black with purple! Or maybe blue or red! Oh and Mark, you so need a trim, your hair getting too bushy again!" Maze went over to the counter and left them.

"Mate you've got one hell of a girl." Jason teased him.

"Tell me about it, but you know what they say, can't live with her can't live without her." He winked and walked over to Maze.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"I can't believe I just did that! And did I mention ouch!" Tohru nursed her aching stomach. She tossed her new black and purple hair over her shoulder.

"Yes about 2 million times! Ya know Toh I thought you'd be a lot different when I first meet you but, you're aright!"

"Well I'm used to adapting to different lifestyles I suppose, but then again I've never truly been myself, I have always had loads of responsibility heaped on me. I guess around you guys I don't feel so pressured into hiding myself."

"Wow Toh that was deep, but I'm glad ya know, you'll be fine here!" Jess walked up and linked arms with her. Tohru let out a light laughter. They walked around for a bit laughing a getting to know each other better.

"Lets grab some food I'm starved, shopping with you girls is hard enough, but making me cut my hair that was harsh." Mark moaned as he dragged his feet along the ground.

"Pff your hair have you seen what they've done to me!" Tohru said. **' Hey mum, thanks this is good, I really miss everyone back home but, here I feel so natural.'**

They walked off in search of something to eat.

"Hey Tohru, You've never had an American diner experience have you?" Jason asked.

"Umm no, can't say I have, coming from Japan and all." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Did you just roll your eyes at ME?"

"Uh I believe I did let me check, Maze did I rolls my eyes at him?"** 'Omg I'm being so rude!'**

"Yes, I think you did."

"You're right about adapting to different lifestyles, I'm sure you've nailed the sarcastic bitch one right down." He said playfully.

"Charmed I'm sure, anyway let's eat for the love of marmalade, I'm famished!" she giggled.

"Did you just say for the love of marmalade?"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Back with the Sohmas**

The house seemed empty, although Tohru had been gone 2 days or it felt years. Without her presence keeping everyone upbeat it was lifeless.

Yuki sat in his room thinking about everything that was happening. **'God I miss her, maybe I need a change until she gets back.' **

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Hey guys and gals how about we have a sleep over at my house, in honour of our new friend Toh." Jason suggested as he picked up his glass of Pepsi.

"Yeah that sounds great what do you say Tohru, I know you must tired and all from your flight but….Pwease!" Jess whined like a 3 year old.

"Uh aright that sounds fun."

Mark and Jason paid for the food, and they left for his place.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**There you go guys next chappie will be the sleepover!**

**I know tohru changed a lot in this chap but she had to or else the story would never get off the ground….**

**R&R!**

**Bicky and GC well mainly Bicky….. GC's buggerd off somewhere I shall look for her…. probally explains why is soo crap cuz GC didnt edit it :(  
**


	6. Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket so get over it:)**

**SORRY for the late update but yeah exams,… But im updating now so that's what counts! I m realllllllly sorry! D: **

**GC is just lazy and can't be bothered to write. And she's not sorry at all :D but she's updating this shiznit anyway because she owes Bicky or something. ( -----I didnt put that > ' she hacked my PC :O -Bicky)  
**

**LAST CHAPTER**

"_Hey guys how about we have a sleep over at my house, in honour of our new friend Toh." Jason suggested as he picked up his glass of Pepsi._

"_Yeah that sounds great what do you say Tohru, I know you must tired and all from your flight but….Pwease!" Jess whined like a 3 year old._

"_Uh aright that sounds fun."_

_Mark and Jason paid for the food, and they left for his place._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter six**

"Come on Tohru, keep up, you're so sloooow!" Shouted Maze, running ahead with Jess.

"Pfff, like hell I'm running, you didn't just have a piece of metal rammed through your stomach. Oh god, did I just swear?" Tohru began to ramble apologies.

"Chill Tohru, you didn't swear, you just said hell - as if that's swearing. Hmm… you wait till Jess and Maze get drunk then you'll hear words that would make your innocent ears bleed," laughed Mark as he walked beside her.

"I'm really glad I came here ya know," smiled Tohru. "I mean, I love Japan to death, but every now and then you need a change of scenery. Maybe one day you guys can come with me and meet the Sohmas." She grinned at him a ran off to catch up with the girls.

"Ya know Jas, I reckon things are gonna get a whole lot crazier with her around. I mean her thought patterns are like insane," commented Mark to Jason.

"You shouldn't delve into her mind, mate, you know what Maze would do to you. She'd think you were cheating on her."

"Yeah you're right. Do you think Jess will tell Toh tonight, I mean she's gonna be spending a while with us I think it'd be wrong to leave her out."

"Hmm I'll have a word with Jess tonight. I'm sure she wouldn't want to upset Tohru. They act like they've known each other ages; I've never seen Maze warm up to anyone so fast."

They walked the rest of the way in silence watching the three girls mess about.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Home sweet home! Alright guys lets get changed, I don't particularly want to see you stumbling around for your clothes while drunk." Jason announced

"Come on Toh - you can wear something of Jess's. We all keep a set of clothes and stuff at everyone's houses seeing as we go everywhere together." Jess and Maze led her up stairs, to a massive room with 2 single beds and a bunk-bed. "This is mine and Jess room, though we always end asleep in the same room downstairs Jason's mum likes to think we sleep in separate rooms…."

"Okay then, It's not a big deal, I mean I shared a house with three grown males for several years, now what can I wear?"

"Umm here, then we'll all be matching!" squealed Jess chucking at blue top and bottoms.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Everyone was sitting on the couches, having a popcorn fight.

"Okay I give up! Stop throwing stuff at me! How about we play a game?" Tohru said, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Okay well we're obviously going to play truth or dare, because I say so." Jess stopped the popcorn fight and started off.

"Who's going first?" said Maze while picking pieces of popcorn from her hair.

"I will, it's my house."

"That has nothing to do with the game Jason."

"Yeah well who cares." Replied Jason failing a come back. "Tohru, Truth of Dare?"

"Umm, Truth…"

"Aww, you're no fun! Okay what to ask…. have you ever smoked or done drugs?"

"What kind of lame question is that? God sometimes I wonder why I love you." Sighed Jess.

"Shut up! Wait, love you to!" grinned Jason as he hugged Jess.

"Uh no, wait, I did have some champagne at the Christmas party last year." said Tohru trying to ignore the strange conversation going on between Jason and jess.

"Urhg, you're such a good girl! How do you live!" moaned Jess.

"No, she just doesn't get drunk every night like some." Mark said directly at Jess and Maze

"Moving onward, Tohru its your turn to ask…."

"Okay Jess, Truth or dare?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Yuki!**

Yuki was sitting at his desk writing a letter to tohru, well trying too, so far he'd gotten to 'Dear Tohru', not exactly Shakespeare.

"**Why can't I write anything, I lived with her for years, spoke to her everyday and now when she's gone I can't even write her a letter.**

**I feel so pathetic"**

"Oi, rat-face, what are you doing sulking in here, dinners ready." Kyo barged into Yuki's room without even knocking.

"Uh nothing much really, I was just thinking." He stood up and walked out the door, "Oh and learn to knock dumb cat."

"Yeah whatever….."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Thoru and the others!**

"I shall also choose truth!"

"Okay tell me why you all where those necklaces and why you keep looking at me all funny." said Tohru clearly.

"…..Uh should we tell her, I know we haven't known her that long but she's not leaving anytime soon and I think we can trust her." said Mark.

"Are you sure?" Jason sounded worried.

"HUH? What are you all on about?" Tohru whined looking very confused.

"Yeah I'm sure! Tohru the reason I look at you weird sometimes is because I'm reading your thoughts. I mean isn't weird how I say exactly what your thinking?"

X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X X XX X X XX X X X X XX X X X X X X X X XX

**I know its crap and short and lame and stuff but im dumb! And busy and lazy and all sorts of shit! Sooo yeah…………………………………..**

**SORRRRY ma PEEPS**

**Manymany manymany manymany apologiseSES! begs for forgivenss**

**Looking at that I realize how weird I am……. '**


	7. Secrets

**Heyhey Ready for more ?**

**Hmmmmmmm- OMG!**

**I Don't own Fruits Basket and most likely never will because my Japanese language skills are lacking a bit……..**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Last Chappiter!**

"_Yeah I'm sure! Tohru the reason I look at you weird sometimes is because I'm reading your thoughts. I mean isn't weird how I say exactly what your thinking?"_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**This chapter!**

"What are you on about!" Tohru looked slightly afraid. "_Okay then read my thoughts."_ Jess spoke the exact time. "You read my mind!"

"Uh no, it was kinda obvious what you were saying, but right now you feel unsure yet excited." She smiled at Tohru." I'm sorry for like the big shock, but ya know we don't know who we can trust, but I feel like we have a connection."

"Its fine, I mean it's not the weirdest thing I've seen believe me…" Tohru trailed off into thought forgetting that the others could easily hear her.

"By the way Toh, you might as well tell us about what ever your thinking or else I'll pry! I mean that in a nice way, we told you our secrets you tell us yours it's only fair." Maze broke Tohru's concentration.

"I don't know if I can, I mean it's not my secret to tell really, but you guys have just let me in on your life and excepted me soo easily. I think I can trust you." She spoke truthfully.

"Damn right you can trust me! So spit it out."

"Okay when I lived back in Japan with the Sohmas I found out about a terrible curse that affects 12 people. These people are my close friends and I am, well was, the only outsider to know about the curse. Twelve Sohmas are born with the zodiac, you know the Rat and Monkey and Cow, well when there Zodiacs hug a member of the opposite sex, or they become weakened in some form they change into their zodiac." She drew a breath and calmed down; Tohru didn't know how much she'd needed to tell someone until now.

"Wow that is something strange, but I remember reading in one of my books about a family curse a while back, although I might have been dreaming that…." Maze drifted off into her fantasy realm.

"Yeah thanks for that free tour round your mind, but I think your forgetting something major. We have never told anyone about us without excepting them in. I feel some voodoooo coming on!" bounced Jess squeaking.

"I'm not sure I mean I trust her but is she ready? We've only known her like 2 days! Plus it's not voodoo!" said mark.

"_Huh? What's voodoo? I'm ready for what? My head hurts, I think my brain may implode at any moment, please step back…." _Tohru mumbled in Japanese, she still had to catch on with all they're perfect English skills.

"Yeah she's okay I checked out her past and background! Plus if we did let her in she wouldn't have to worry about her language skills." Jess pressed on.

"You looked into my past, you're such a stalker!" laughed Tohru despite not knowing what was happening.

"Only to you my dear Tohtoh!"

"I think I'm gunna spew, what was in that food I ate?" mumbled Jason as he staggered to the kitchen.

"It was the turkey! I remember…."

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP! God you are all complete idiots." yelled mark effectively silencing the room. "If you wanna let her in it's up to you guys, I just do the shit, but I can definitely say she fits in with all you freaks."

"YEY Toh is gunna be one us!"danced Jess.

"I'm not sure whether I should grateful of scared, but I'm going with the latter option."

"You should be both, what these idiots are on about is, we think you deserve one of these" he said pointing at his necklace," and our ability as well, though you must understand it's a great responsibility to hold, and occasionally it unlocks a buried gift." Mark stated calmly.

"A buried gift? What's that?" Tohru enquired while storing the information she had just been given.

"Well some families are cursed, such as your friends the Sohmas, but some are gifted with special abilities, such as Jess. She's the only one out of us who has one that we know of. She has heightened senses, sorta like a dog." Jason said returning from the kitchen, looking slightly green.

"Oh my god, this all sounds soo complicated. So I short, you want to make me like you so I can read minds? That sounds wicked!" Smiled Toh.

"Yeah, but we use them to help people as well you know, kinda like a cheap version of the X-men (**Which I don't own btw) **except there a lot less people with crappier 'powers'."

"Who knows we may even be able to help Yuki and co. if I wasn't dreaming about that book….."

"I'll do it." Tohru said wit sheer determination. **'Anything to help Yuki and the others I'll do. I just hope it doesn't hurt.'**

"Hey Tohru, what colour is your aura?" asked Maze.

"Uh what my aura? I don't think I own one, was I meant to pick it up at the airport?"

"Umm no not quite, your aura is like the energy and spirit thing that surrounds your body. Mines blue, hence the blue stone." said Mark as he gestured once more to his necklace.

"Mines green."

"Red."

"and mines orange!" **(I can't remember what colour I said hers was sorry ;) **

"Do you want us to do it now or tomorrow because it makes no difference to me." smiled Mark.

"The sooner the better, so what do I have to do?"

"Umm sit here with Jason while we set everything up!" replied Jess.

"uh okay." The other three ran up stairs leaving Tohru and Jason.

"I'm sorry about them; they tend to not think on the same wave length as everyone else. Especially Jess, she doesn't know when to quit, but I'm sure you'll get used to it." he laughed gently "Oh and don't be scared about this mind reading shit its dead simple if the spell excepts you, all you do is sit there while Mark talks in random languages."

"If the spell accepts me? Uh what happens if it doesn't?"

"I'm not sure it's never happened before……but I'm sure you'll be fine. You gotta get used to the fast paced life around here; we live each day as it comes, no looking back." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Okay thanks for the pep talk." Tohru offered a smile. "It's a lot different from what I'm used to and I haven't even been here a week. I suppose everything will fall into place though."

Maze cam into the room. "You coming Toh? We're ready."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Well that was fast, I dunno I kinda just felt like writing soooo yeah…..dont expect another one soooon though lol, im still lazy im just putting of my work….**

**xBickYx**


End file.
